Nebula
Nebula is a puzzle game released on September 15, 2009. The player controls a newborn star and trains it by guiding it with stars to the flaming sun. ---- Controls Drag the mouse - Draws stars Levels Level 1 This level teaches the player about the rules of the game. There is one Cosmic Key. To get to the Key, the player should just make a road with the Hydrogen Stars. Level 2 Hit the space cubes with the little star. Clear out the space cubes untill you can make a way out of the room, then when out, clear the other space cubes untill you can get to the Cosmic Key. Level 3 This level can be easily completed if the player just guides the Sun to the key at the top, while avoiding some few bumpers and mines. Level 4 Guide the Little Star forward then lead it to the Galactic Jelly. After that, lead the star to the Green Space Cubes untill you get the two Cosmic Keys. Finally just get past the Spike Sphere, and guide the star into the Triangle Space Cubes, do this untill all of them are cleared so that you can get the final key. Level 5 Lead the star to the cubes in the centre while avoiding mines and blowing up Neutron bombs. Keep clearing your way destroying the cubes to make it to the next set of obstacles. After doing this, you can choose one of the sides to clear the cubes in order to get through the road. Finally make it to the star to succeed. Level 6 This level introduces the Winged Aliens and Spherical Aliens. As they move, go through the opposite way from side to side. Blow up the bombs you will find. After that, repeat the sequence in order to make it to the key. Level 7 One of the first and few levels to include Movable Space Cubes. Move the first two sets of cubes out of the way, revealing two Keys. Move the horizontal cubes first, and then the vertical ones. Collect both keys and end the level. Level 8 This level contains a truckload of enemies. Stick (literally) to one side of the screen, and wait for the right moment to release and activate one of the pair of Neutron Bombs, clearing the way. Then blow up a bomb on either side of the screen, and sail to the Key, weaving through the three remaining enemies. Level 9 Tasty, the game's first power-ups. Multi Stars will split up your star, begetting two more smaller stars. Just charge through the level, staying close to the center, and letting the copies do all of the block bashing and power-up smashing. Level 10 Lasers! Lasers everywhere! Zig-zag around the lasers, following the trail of Hydrogen Stars. Once the Green Hole is reached, travel through to the exit in a room that is right next to the starting point to collect the Key. Level 11 Super Star! Think of the superstars from the Mario series. Just barrel through everything! You'll find the first Key at the top-left corner, the second just south and a bit to the right of the first, and the third at the top-right corner of the level. Level 12 Another new gimic, Super Heavy Space Cubes. These blocks will crush our poor little celestial being, so stay clear. Move between the cubes as they crawl apart, but avoid when they come together. After a couple of trials, the Key will be yours. Level 13 Blue Stragglers, the real menaces of this game. Avoid colliding with these at all costs. Try to use the Neutron Bombs to your advantage, but if chaos breaks loose, you can defend your solar friend by leading the stragglers away with the use of Drawing Stars. Also note that the Star Boost power-up also helps in swatting away the pests. The Keys are located at the four corners of the level, and can be retrieved in any order. Level 14 Globule Cases and Small Dark Space Cubes are introduced. Head for the first Super Star at once. Go the the top-left corner of the room for the first Key, and the to the bottom-right for the second. Head up to the top-right corner to travel to the next room, but avoid doing this when not in Super Star Mode, as the dark space cubes will spawn Winged Aliens. The last two are at the bottom-left and top-right of the second room. Level 15 This level features Dark Energy, a substance that disables the ability to create Drawing Stars. Break through the first line of Space Cubes and blow up the Spherical Aliens with a couple of Neutron Bombs. Now you'll see a Laser accompanied by three Multi Star power-ups, two in Globule Cases. Avoid these (unless you want to score a few points), and head to either side of the screen. Bash the blocks, revealing another section that is almost identical to the last, with the exeption of two Bumpers. Adapt the same strategy, activate the line of Neutron Bombs, and you're home. Level 16 In this level, the Multi Star power up will work against you. Avoid them, as the level is littered with dark matter blocks of all sizes. Travel to the top left part of the room to retreive the first of two Keys. Then diagonally down to the Wormhole, teleport to the next area,and diagonally again to the last Key. Level 17 Another new power up. The Relativity Clock will slow you down, and then let loose. Use the slow mode to possition your star until the crazy mode kicks in. Follow the path, and try to stay in slow or crazy mode during most of the level. Level 18 Remember, don't hit the blocks! Use the Neutron Bombs instead, and avoid the Bumpers, they will most likely send you into multiple Dark Matter Blocks. The keys will be at the four corners of the level. Level 19 Raw power, that's what is in a Big Daddy Bomb. These power ups summon the Big Red Star to dissinigrate everything in sight. After the first bomb, the second will use at least proficient timing to obtain. Then comes a line of enemies. These enemies will actually protect you from the lasers ahead, so stay in between them. Finally, erupt the power inside one of the two bombs, and grab the Key. Level 20 Quantum leap! Brand new Quantum Switches will make Space Cubes transverse dimensions, allowing new passages to open. Go past the first few walls until you can activate the two Big Daddy Bombs. Then comes the line of aliens. Three waves of Spherical Aliens will harass slower players as they guide the Little Star through many lines of Space Cubes. At the end is a Big Daddy Bomb for destroying the aliens (if you must), and the Key to the level. Level 21 This level will test your patience and timimg. Start the level by moving up to the pair of Galactic Jellies. Only move out when you are sure that the Super Heavy Space Cubes will not crush you, so go out as soon as the passage is wide enough. After another round of this, you'll face the same obstacle, but with the help of Relativity Clocks, so be sure to fine tune. After this, the last obstacle is simple, if you know the trick. Stick the Little Star to the lowest Galactic Jelly. Then, spring him forward as the tunnel widens, breezing you through the last stretch. Level 22 Say hello to Gravity Bubbles. It's like the Globule Cases, except only Neutron Bombs can blast them open. Start the level by switching on the Quantum Switch. Then, travel through the two Super Heavy Space Cubes, cakewalk after the last level. Do it again, and you'll meet the first Gravity Bubble. Bump it downwards, and activate the bombs near it, releasing a Big Daddy. Make it got ka-boom, and run over the remenence of your fellow enemies. Now comes a tricky part. Follow the bottom path to reveal a small pass, big enough for your star pupil, but too small to fit the Gravity Bubble that you'll find. Knock the bubble past the Switch Scape Cubes, and follow it on the lower lane, fliping switches as you go. Now, lead the bubble down the smaller path, and next to some...guess what? Neutron Bombs! Blow up the bubble and blow up the enemies. This'll lead the way to the Key. Level 23 Go, go, go! Grab a Superstar and head north. There, the path will split. The top part is the easiest; just smash the bricks, and activate the Neutron bombs to blow the enemies away, revealing the room's Cosmic Key. Both of the side rooms also hold Keys, and follow the same basic pattern, bomb the aliens and grab the key.Small alcoves in the side rooms will hold extra Superstars for emergencies, but you won't be coming back, so... Level 24 This level holds lots of Dark Space Cubes. For each room, crack open one box, and wait until the straggler comes back into your room. Make them vertical, and move on. Follow this for all rooms, and when the set of six dark blocks are shown, open the second from the top, following the Blue Straggler until the end, where you can send it flying vertically, and grab the Key. Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Interactive Objects *'Drawing Stars' - The Little Star will follow this when it goes on it. You can guide the Little Star, as well as Blue Stragglers, with these, but if the stars disappear from under the object in question, the object will continue bouncing around. *'Cosmic Key' - You must get these to complete a level, and sometimes there will be more than one. *'Bumpers' - Bumpers are spheres that come in two sizes, large and small, and when touched by the Little Star, will flash yellow, and bounce the Star back. *'Neutron Bombs' - Large expolsives that, when activated (by the touch of the Little Star), will blow up any enemies or blocks in the vicinity. *'Wormholes' - Huge green vortices that transport the Little Star to different parts of the level. Works both ways. *'Dark Energy' - Dark Energy Fields are marked by blue "X's" and Drawing Stars cannot be used inside. *'Quantum Switches' - These switches flip Switch Space Cubes in and out of this dimension. Activated with a click. *'Gravity Bubbles' - A bubble containing a Big Daddy Bomb. These things can only be opened by a Neutron Bomb. Blocks *'Space Cubes' - Space Cubes appear in many different sizes of red or green squares and triangles, and will disappear when the Little Star touches it, causing the Little Star to bounce back as well. The smaller cubes have faces, but the rest do not. *'Switch Space Blocks' - These tan-colored blocks can be turned intangible with the use of a Quantum Switch, and vice versa. They cannot be destroyed. *'Movable Space Cubes' - A rarely seen type of Space Cube that can be dragged either vertically or horizontally. Cannot be destroyed. *'Globule Cases' - These cases contain a certain power-up inside it, and can be opened the same way as destroying a Space Cube. *'Galactic Jelly' - The Little Star will stick to this, and can be unstuck by a simple click of the mouse. Pick Ups *'Hydrogen Stars' - 50 points. *'Heart Stars' - Heals one heart. *'Multi-Star' - This power up will create two smaller versions of the little star to bounce around the level. *'Superstar' - This power up will make the Little Star invincible, as well as blow up enemies and blocks on contact (with no bounceback), and speed up the star. *'Star Boost' - This power up enhances the amount of Drawing Stars usable at one time. *'Relativity Clock' - The Relativity Clock will slow the Little Star down to a crawl, which is good for fine adjustments, and then transform him into a super fast Superstar. *'Big Daddy Bomb' - Big Daddy Bombs clear the screen of any destructible object. Hazards *'Dark Matter Balls' - These spheres have spikes on them, similiar to those of sea mines. They will hurt the Little Star on cotact, but not any enemies. *'Lasers' - Lasers are the large blue beams placed around the level, causing damage whenever contact is made. *'Super Heavy Space Cubes' - These massive blocks will move up and down or sideways, instantly killing the Little Star if he is crushed between two of them, or between one and a wall. *'Dark Space Cubes' - These cubes contain either a Winged Alien, or a Blue Straggler. Can be opened like a Globule Case. Enemies Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Nebula Category:MTV Arcade Games Category:Puzzle Games